The Angel of Thursday loves The Righteous Man
by towriteornottowritethat
Summary: Love is a confusing emotions it leaves them both blind to anything but their hopes and dreams.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel of Thursday loves the Righteous Man

Dean is still asleep when Cas takes in how beautiful he is. Its the only time he can, when Dean is awake he grumbles something about personal space and Cas backs off. But asleep Cas watches over the righteous man and maybe just maybe counts the freckles on his face. And when he is done he counts them again and wonders if Dean will ever notice the way Cas stares at him. Or if Dean will wonder why Cas is so flustered when he is around. Cas wonders what it would be like for Dean to love as much as Cas loved Dean. The second Castiel touched Dean's soul he knew he loved the man. Castiel wished and wondered what an, as Dean calls it, 'apple pie life' would be like with Dean. He wishes for humanity to live and grow old with Dean Winchester. He keeps these thoughts to nighttime only however, he doesn't Sam or Dean to notice. He doesn't want to lose their friendship. So he doesn't tell.

The Righteous Man loves The Angel of Thursday

Dean hates himself for loving Cas. Perfect always flustered Cas. In fact at night Dean often dreamed of his angel. Dreamed of putting his lips against his angel's. Dreamed of the day he would stop this life of hunting the things that go bump in the night for Cas. He dreamed of living in a big house, having kids and growing old with Cas. But Cas is still an angel and he deserves so much more than what Dean can offer. Dean will never tell Cas he needs him too much. If Cas were to be disgusted by Dean's love and left him, Dean might kill himself. So he doesn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at him; the most beautiful blue eyes, the color of the sea, with the same depth and intensity.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Have been watching me all night."

"Um, of course not,"

"Well, good cause that's just plain creepy man." Truthfully Dean knew Castiel had stayed and he was glad, Castiel made Dean feel safe. Sometimes Dean wanted to be protected instead of always protecting and Castiel knew this.

"Cas, where the hell is Sam," Dean asked.

"I believe he went to get breakfast for the both of you,"

"Good I'm starving." With that Dean stood up to go to the bathroom and change clothes when he emerged from the bathroom Cas had left.

After finishing the job they had Sam and Dean got in the Impala and started off for Nevada to take out a nest of vampires.

"Hey, you good Dean you haven't been talking all morning"

"I'm fine Sammy, don't worry about me, just tell me why we are driving from Florida to Nevada again," Dean stated.

"Well, there have been about five accounts of homicide in a week and each victim had two bite marks on the side of their necks. I'm assuming that it's vampires but I don't know how many,"

"Probably one or two Sam, it is not that big a deal,"

"I know but this area is clean. I mean clean clean. And the murders are just so messy, you know."

When they finally got to Nevada after a 2 day car ride, Dean was exhausted. They both changed and got into their separate beds. Sam falling asleep as soon as his body hit the bed. Dean however found he couldn't fall asleep no matter what he did. He felt vulnerable for the first time in a while and he wanted someone to watch over him and Sam.

"Cas, could you get ass over here," Dean didn't really pray unless it was for Castiel.

"Hello Dean,"

"Well shit this is kinda awkward but could you stay the night with us,"

"Why," Castiel was confused there was danger here, the Winchesters had nothing to be protected from. Also Castiel tried avoiding Dean when he was awake because Castiel was afraid of losing control of his emotions around Dean. However whatever Dean asked Castiel would do.

"Never mind Dean I will watch you and Sam tonight,"

"Thanks man," Dean said and he knew he would sleep peacefully knowing his angel was watching over him. Wait, when did Cas become his angel. 'I'll think about this in the morning' Dean thought and went to his dreams.

Cas on the other hand occupied himself by counting Dean's freckles again and again. He always found a new one after he finished and had to start over again. Castiel knew subconsciously he was doing this on purpose so he could look at Dean more. Castiel couldn't do this anymore, it was killing him slowly. He saw Dean talk to women and even tried to set Cas up with one earlier before Dean and Sam joined again. All Castiel wanted truly wanted was for Dean to want him and love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up for the second morning in a row, with blue eyes staring at him. This time it wasn't all that awkward, in fact he wished he could wake up to those eyes every day. Cas was staring at him from the chair across the room. Dean noticed that Cas' eyes looked pained beyond imagine.

"Dean,"

"Yeah Cas,"

* * *

With that Castiel stood and said "there is something I have to try Dean."

"Go do whatever it is then," Dean said and smiled. Last night Cas hadn't questioned Dean so now Dean wasn't going to question Cas. However Dean didn't expect for Cas to kiss him. It was a soft and slow kiss; Cas' lips were softer than they looked. Dean soon found himself kissing Cas back, when he realized that it wasn't some chick he picked up at the bar, it was Cas. Cas his best friend, second only to Sam.

"Cas, what the hell man," Dean shouted.

"I apologize Dean, that may have surprised you," Castiel whispered.

"Like hell surprise me. Just what the hell were you thinking Cas," Dean yelled.

"I was thinking I love you and I thought you should know," Castiel hissed and was gone.

"Hey is everything cool Dean, I heard you screaming and…"

"Yeah Sam, just go back to sleep we have to take out some vamps later and you'll need your rest,"

A couple hours later Sam and Dean were taking down the vamps, however Dean was still distracted because of Cas. 'Cas loves me. Cas loves me. Cas is in love wi…

"God damn it" Dean shouted and looked at the vampire he should have killed ten minutes ago smiling at him. The piece of crap shot his shoulder. As quickly as Dean could he chopped the son of a bitch's head off. Luck was on his side for the first time ever when Sam took out almost the whole nest without him. However there were a couple of just turned vamps in the next room.

'Easy,' thought Dean 'I can do that with a bullet in my shoulder. Man this blows.'

"You've been quiet today Dean," Sam whispered as they made their way down the hall to the room with the vamps.

"So have you. Got anything you wanna tell me Sam," Dean retorted.

"NO!"

"Calm down Sam, don't worry I don't wanna talk either. Let's just finish this. Okay,"

"Fine,"

They rushed into the room and killed half of the vampires before they reached a problem. There were mearly triple the expected vampires and Dean and Sam were being surrounded.

"Dean call Cas,"

"No way in hell we can do this ourselves,"

"Like Hell we can. Get Cas before we die here,"

Dean was still not over the morning how the hell was he going to just tell Cas to come and help them. Well it was worth a shot. And with Sam around maybe Cas wouldn't wanna talk about the kiss.

"I pray to Castiel, ya know the angel, to take a sec from looking for his dad and come and save my and Sam's asses,"

"I don't see him Dean,"

"I realize this S…"

Suddenly a bright light emanated from one of the vampires.

"Hello,"

"Hey Cas. If you had come two seconds later our asses would have been dead," Sam said while laughing.

"No problem at all Sam. If you don't mind now I have to go," Cas said.

"Wait Cas where exactly are you going. I mean you can take a break from looking for God right,"

"Actually Sam I'm doing something else,"

"What,"

"It truly is not important," Cas sighed and looked over at Dean for the first time since he arrived. Dean noticed how his face fell and then Cas was gone.

"What the hell was that about,"

"I don't know Sammy, let's just go. Okay,"


End file.
